I'll catch you before you fall
by Bebec
Summary: Mon fils… Ton éclat a perverti ta sagesse ; ton cœur s'est élevé de ta magnificence. Je t'ai précipité à terre, j'ai fait surgir un feu du milieu de toi ; il t'a dévoré et je t'ai réduit en cendres sur la terre. Aux yeux de tous ceux qui te voyaient. [Challenge d'été 2018 - Collectif Noname] Histoire en deux chapitres - 2/2 publié.
1. Une dernière fois

**Notes d'auteur :**

 _Quoi « Où est la suite de Hell Sweet Hell » ? Elle arrive, promis ! J'ai écrit plus de la moitié, okay ? Encore un peu de patience ^^_

 _Encore une fic qui n'était pas prévue, mais les challenges du Collectif ne le sont jamais vraiment, vous l'aurez deviné. Je me suis si facilement laissée inspirer par le thème de juillet/août… Je pouvais pas faire autrement ! La bonne nouvelle, c'est que le second et dernier chapitre est déjà écrit de bout en bout. Il ne reste plus qu'à le relire attentivement et le publier demain dans la journée !_

Donc,

Challenge du Collectif Noname juillet/août : « derniers moments » proposé par **EmilieKalin** (c'est de ta faute, je le dis et rereredis XD)

* * *

 _Défi de l'auteur :_

 _Quel a été le livre (ou l'histoire) le(la) plus dur(e) à lire, voire que vous n'avez pu finir ? Et pourquoi ?_

Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort.

C'est le premier qui me vient.

Je l'ai lu jusqu'au bout bien sûr, mais c'est l'un des rares livres à m'avoir fait pleurer à chaudes larmes pour la toute dernière partie. C'était très intense émotionnellement parlant ; parfois dur, insoutenable… et parfois merveilleusement délectable !

Je ne pense pas avoir autant été bouleversée par un livre depuis.

* * *

Le thème est utilisé majoritairement dans le premier chapitre, il est plus en retrait dans le dernier.

Sur ce,

Une très bonne lecture !

* * *

 **UNE DERNIÈRE FOIS**

* * *

L'unité est une valeur surévaluée.

Unis… Ensemble quoiqu'il arrive, quoiqu'il puisse se passer. Une optique parfaite qui ne l'était pas tant que cela. Il le sait, il l'a même déjà constaté et ce bien avant ce moment. L'unité n'est pas naturelle, elle se force, fait plier les lois basiques du monde qui les entoure. Être les enfants du **C** réateur de celui-ci n'est pas synonyme d'exception. Ils finissent tous par ployer sous le joug de cette loi universelle.

La loi du plus fort.

Sacrifier le maillon faible pour le salut des autres.

Cette loi s'applique à toutes les créatures qu' **I** l a créé et à **L** ui-même également, qu' **I** l l'admette ou non.

Samael l'admet en ce qui le concerne.

Il a déjà été témoin de ce phénomène. Ces animaux, ces meutes primitives qui isolent doucement, parfois même violemment, l'un de leur membre pour une raison simple ; une crainte simpliste. Ne pas se faire ralentir par cet être affaibli, blessé ou mourant. Ne pas se laisser entraîner dans sa chute. C'est cette loi, sa bonne application, qui importe en priorité.

La meute, le groupe avant tout.

C'est dans l'ordre des choses.

Animaux, êtres supérieurs… Rien ne les différencie vraiment. Ils nourrissent tous ce même instinct primitif de préservation.

Samael l'admet, il ne peut faire autrement. C'est ce qui est en train de se produire. À l'instant. Sa meute, sa famille… qui le rejette tel une bête blessée, mise à mal et, invariablement, mettant à mal la parfaite unité qui lie l'ensemble de leur non moins parfaite communauté. Mais il a beau chercher encore et encore ; il ne se sent pas _changé_ pour autant. Oh bien sûr, les entraves qui compriment ses poignets dans un angle fort inconfortable apportent un certain changement dans son intégrité physique. Ce n'est pas très agréable comme restriction, ces liens qui maintiennent ses mains dans son dos et tirent continuellement sur l'articulation de ses épaules. Le métal froid qui mord la peau au niveau de ses poignets n'est pas mieux, certes, mais il demeure le même malgré tout.

Non ?

Mais toute la différence est là, justement.

Cette souffrance physique lui était totalement inconnue avant ce jour. Il connaît la souffrance, une certaine souffrance ; éphémère et accidentelle. Une conséquence malheureuse d'un manque d'inattention, d'erreurs prévisibles ou d'actions trop hâtives lors de ses entraînements indispensables à l'accomplissement de leur mission, à lui et à ses frères et sœurs. Quelques plaies sans gravité rapidement oubliées sous le toucher habile de son frère Raphael ou les paumes douces de leur Mère, une fois l'épreuve physique terminée.

Ce sang épais qui imbibe ses habits lacérés, qui goutte sur le sol et s'étend en une forme sinueuse là où son corps, précédemment molesté par cette communauté _unie,_ est traîné sans plus de considération pour son bien-être. C'est comme l'une de ces rivières empourprées par le coucher du Soleil sur ce monde neuf en contrebas… Beau, étrange, envoûtant. Et différent. Cette traînée écarlate n'est pas une égratignure.

La cause est différente ; elle change tout.

Il change tout.

Il a tout changé.

C'est lui, Samael, qui est seul responsable de ce changement, de cette souffrance inusitée. Et c'est probablement pour avoir osé l'amener et l'infliger aux autres comme à lui-même qu'il est maintenant rejeté du reste de la meute divine.

Samael ne quitte pas des yeux cette ligne pourpre vacillante qui le suit, qui l'accompagne et marque pour un temps sa présence en ces lieux. Au moins restera-t-il une trace de son passage, de sa vie dans cette Cité… Il la regarde et ne peut s'empêcher de penser à cette traînée quasiment identique, quoique nettement plus importante, qui l'avait suivie lui et Baraquiel sous la cime des arbres, à bonne distance du champ de bataille. Cette traînée qui s'était largement étendue sous son frère agonisant… Samael en avait presque été fasciné ; comment un corps si frêle, si jeune, pouvait contenir autant de sang qui se déversait sans limite aucune autour de leurs deux corps, l'un soutenu par l'autre ? Il avait bien essayé de le retenir en pressant ses mains sur la plaie béante, ses ailes n'avaient été d'aucun secours non plus. Rien n'avait pu endiguer cet écoulement incessant, le déversement de sa faute sur ce sol boueux. Samael peut encore voir ce sourire las sur les lèvres de son frère, bleuies et presque inertes sur son visage blafard. Il peut voir ses lèvres bouger, souffler ses toutes dernières paroles avant de se figer, toujours souriantes et entourées de cette étendue vermeille.

Qu'avait-il dit ?

Il a beau essayer, il ne parvient pas à s'en rappeler clairement. Son esprit tout entier reste obnubilé par cette traînée devant lui et la précédente. Il ne voit que cette ligne qui marquait la terre, qui l'imprégnait complètement ; ancienne possession des anges étendus sur celle-ci, tous incapables de la préserver en eux, de respirer, de sourire encore.

Tant d'entre eux couchés sur cette terre sauvage et si peu encore debout. Si peu de son côté, mais encore si nombreux du **S** ien.

 _Son_ côté…

Samael s'est volontairement séparé de sa famille, n'est-ce-pas ? Personne ne l'avait obligé à quoi que ce soit. Une magnifique inversion des rôles, vraiment. Sa famille accepte désormais cette séparation quand lui la redoute.

Lui qui ne redoutait absolument rien ni personne.

Redouter son **P** ère ? Jamais. Ou alors que très occasionnellement, ce qui peut s'apparenter à « jamais ». Redouter la mine sévère de ses frères aînés lorsqu'il avait osé les contredire de front ? Non, bien sûr que non. La peur n'est pas une chose commune à son tempérament. Elle ne l'était pas avant, pas avant sa décision, pas avant cette séparation et cette… tragédie quelques milliers de mètres plus bas.

Samael essaie de tourner la tête autant que possible ; le bras puissant qui lui écrase la gorge ne rend pas la chose aisée. Il tourne la tête et essaie de voir le visage de Michael, ce dernier se souciant peu de l'étouffer ou non à le traîner ainsi. Ce serait pourtant dommage de le tuer aussi bêtement. Regrettable même, quand on sait ce qui l'attend plus loin. Et surtout quand on sait à quel point Michael se soucie tant des désirs de leur **P** ère.

Il n'arrive pas à voir ses yeux bleus. Il ne voit que ces traces humides sur ses joues, ses toutes dernières larmes pour le frère qu'il a été et qu'il cesserait d'être bientôt ; ses larmes pour tous ceux et toutes celles détruits de sa main. La trace d'un chagrin sacrifié au devoir divin. Un devoir que Samael n'a pas su, n'a pas voulu suivre.

Cela n'a plus grande importance maintenant de savoir qui est le plus responsable des deux de cette situation.

Le résultat final demeure inchangé.

Ils ont tous les deux perdu.

Et malgré cela, Samael pleure toujours quand Michael y a renoncé depuis un moment. Peut-être devrait-il en avoir honte, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Il n'y a aucune honte à pleurer ; pas pour les bonnes raisons. Et il y a de quoi, vraiment. Mais quel spectacle cela doit être pour tous les autres ; lui, le fier archange Samael, qui montre si ouvertement sa peur et son chagrin aux vainqueurs… Cette vision vaut assurément le détour. Il peut voir tous ces visages, tous ces regards portés sur lui, sur ses larmes silencieuses. Tous ceux et toutes celles qui sont tombés le regardaient aussi. Il repense à leurs visages, ces regards fiers, effrayés parfois ou même plein d'espoir. Des yeux, des visages qu'il ne reverrait jamais plus pour la plupart.

Que compte- **I** l faire de leurs dépouilles ?

La mort était un concept tellement éloigné de leur existence avant tout ceci. Personne ne pensait y être confronté aussi directement un jour ; ils étaient tous si puissants, éternels ; pourquoi auraient-ils eu à craindre une telle chose ? Elle n'aurait jamais dû les toucher d'aussi près.

Baraquiel, Asael, Liliael, Suriel… Que va-t-il advenir de leurs corps ? Que va-t- **I** l faire d'eux ?

Samael se soucie plus de leur sort que de celui des quelques survivants le suivant dans son déshonneur. Ou qui le précèdent plutôt. Il peut entendre leurs cris de terreur, de rage, de désespoir – parfois les trois simultanément – à une certaine distance devant lui. C'est là que Michael le conduit sans plus de cérémonie, aidé par d'autres fidèles de leur **P** ère et opposants de Samael. Il ne peut pas les voir, mais il les entend. Eux qui hurlent leur impuissance, jetés vers ce vide, vers ce terrible lieu en contrebas ; un lieu plus bas encore que la lande ravagée par la rébellion.

Cette rébellion hurlée une tout dernière fois car c'est la seule chose à faire.

Samael aurait dû tomber le premier, lui-même n'aurait pas discuté cette décision.

 _Premier rebellé, premier tombé._

Mais la Parole de Dieu fait loi. Et Dieu dit que les renégats aveuglés par son égoïste ambition chuteraient les premiers, afin qu'il comprenne toute l'étendue de sa faute envers **L** ui, envers eux tous. Qu'ils chutent avant lui et qu'il entende son erreur déchirer les Cieux, ces Cieux qu'il a osé rejeter ; ces Cieux qui le rejette en juste retour des choses.

 _« Belle revanche,_ _ **P**_ _a' »_

Samael n'aurait pu trouver plus intelligent et sournois.

Oh oui, entendre ces hurlements est atroce, autant que l'eut été cette bataille, les cris de douleur et de mort tout autour de lui. Mais plus atroces encore sont ces regards, la réaction de tous les autres, ceux qui ont choisi le camp des vainqueurs, qui ont préféré leur **P** ère à lui. Ce ressentiment dirigé contre lui et qui déforme des lèvres lui souriant jadis pour une marque d'affection, une bêtise, une conversation distrayante ou un moment silencieux à contempler la chute d'un astre éclatant au profit d'un autre plus discret mais tout aussi magnifique à voir. Ses lèvres qui lui crachent des horreurs, qui encouragent Michael à le jeter dans le vide à la suite des autres… Ce sont ses frères, ses sœurs. Sa famille.

Quand sont-ils donc devenus aussi haineux à son encontre ?

Et ceux qui ne réagissent pas sont pires. Ces quelques membres de la meute qui ne le regardent pas un seul instant quand Samael chercher désespérément à lier leur regard. Il ne va pas les implorer ; son sort est scellé, il le sait. C'est comme ça.

Il veut seulement voir leurs yeux une toute dernière fois.

Amenadiel refuse de tourner la tête vers lui ; il fixe sans ciller et avec une remarquable obstination les colonnes en face de lui. Quelques centimètres plus bas et il rencontrerait assurément les yeux humides de son jeune frère. Mais il ne bouge pas. Il reste immobile, ses bras croisés sur son torse musculeux – comme il a pris l'habitude de le faire pour copieusement admonester le reste de la fratrie, lui le premier. Samael remarque la tension qui habite ses mains posées sur ses avant-bras saillants ; il voit ses doigts se serrer et blanchir la peau située dessous, ses doigts qui tremblent d'une émotion vivace. Ça ne peut être que la colère.

Amenadiel reste là à ne pas bouger, à ne pas regarder.

Azrael ne bouge pas davantage. Elle le regarde, néanmoins. Ses yeux clairs sont rendus troubles par une émotion tout aussi intense – ce n'est pas de la colère, c'est autre chose ; il ne sait pas quoi exactement -, mais ils restent sur lui. Ses mains si fines, ses mains qu'il avait l'habitude de serrer affectueusement dans les siennes avant de s'en aller en patrouille sans elle car trop jeune et inexpérimentée encore, masquent sa bouche. Elle tremble elle aussi, mais n'esquisse pas le moindre geste vers lui.

Oui, son **P** ère sait ce qu' **I** l fait.

Condamner ouvertement Samael et ses actions, condamner ceux qui ont osé l'écouter et, pire encore, le suivre ; les condamner avant lui, qui plus est… C'est le meilleur moyen, le moyen parfait, pour se faire respecter une bonne fois pour toutes suite à cette seule erreur de parcours dans **S** es si **G** rands **P** rojets. Tous ceux qui **L** e suivent déjà avec abnégation redoubleront d'ardeur à **L** e satisfaire, ils seront même confortés dans leur précédent ressentiment maintenant légitimé ; Uriel semble presque extatique à le voir ainsi traîné sur le sol. Samael ressent cet engouement autour de sa gorge et de ses ailes, dans ces vociférations belliqueuses lui étant indubitablement destinées. Et ceux auparavant hésitants n'hésiteront plus de sitôt à **L** ui obéir aveuglément. Mieux vaut cela que de subir son sort. Et finalement, tous craindront de se voir corrompus par ses idéaux, ses idées de liberté qu'il avait partagées avec d'autres sans penser à mal.

C'est la vérité.

Mais la vérité n'intéresse plus grand-monde dorénavant.

 _« Bien joué, vraiment,_ _ **P**_ _a'… »_

Le regard de **S** on **P** ère est bien le seul que Samael ne souhaite pas retrouver dans la foule. **I** l est là, quelque part ; fier de **L** ui et déchaîné dans toute **S** a divine splendeur, galvanisant la meute et désespérant les autres. Il n'a qu'à bouger légèrement la tête et il **L** e verra forcément.

Non.

Ce n'est pas **L** ui qu'il veut voir.

C'est _elle_ qu'il cherche, maintenant.

Sa Mère.

Samael regarde autour de lui, il La cherche, mais ne La trouve pas. Où est-Elle ?

— Mère… il murmure, épuisé.

Il ne La voit pas, il ne L'entend pas le défendre corps et âme comme Elle l'a toujours fait. Pourquoi ? Fuir un conflit avec Son époux ne lui ressemble pas, surtout pas quand il s'agit de ses enfants. Fuir ne lui ressemble pas. Elle ne peut pas être d'accord avec son Père ; c'est impossible.

Il veut La voir. Samael tourne la tête, encore et encore, sans parvenir à La retrouver au milieu de tous ces visages tantôt haineux, tantôt terrifiés.

Elle devrait être là, à empêcher que tout cela n'arrive. Alors pourquoi n'est-Elle pas là à lutter férocement pour ses enfants jetés dans le vide ?

Pourquoi ne se bat-Elle pas pour _lui_?!

Il commence à rire doucement d'abord et plus franchement ensuite. Il rit, ces mêmes regards émotionnellement divisés lui répondant. Oh non, ils ne se moque pas d'eux, qu'ils se rassurent.

Il rit de lui, c'est tout.

Samael rit car il se rend compte qu'il passe ses tous derniers instants au sein de cette Cité qu'il rêvait de laisser derrière lui.

Il rit car tout cela, toute cette mise en scène… C'est ce qu'il a toujours voulu. Il obtient enfin ce que son cœur désire depuis si longtemps. Plus de missions, plus d'ordres à recevoir de ses aînés, de son **P** ère et de sa **M** ère. Plus rien de tout cela. Il ne les reverrait plus jamais, de toute évidence.

Tout était fini ; et c'était tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu.

Ses côtes le font souffrir et le torturent davantage, apparemment peu friandes de ses rires maintenant hystériques. Il tousse, s'étrangle et peine à retrouver son souffle sans pour autant se départir de ce sourire presque béat.

— _**Jette-le dans les Flammes ! Qu'il goûte cette liberté revendiquée en son nom ! Qu'il goûte de ses lèvres le sang et l'opprobre de mes filles et de mes fils damnés par cette même bouche perfide !**_ tonne Dieu Tout-Puissant.

 **S** a voix résonne tout autour de lui, fait trembler les murs, les colonnes et les anges réunis en ce lieu. Elle fait trembler les Cieux et la Terre, mais pas Samael qui continue à sourire. Il aurait volontiers applaudi pour une si grande éloquence s'il n'avait pas été aussi peu libre de ses mouvements.

Est-il déjà arrivé au bord du fameux précipice ?

Il n'avait pas remarqué avoir autant avancé, avoir autant été _traîné_ , à vrai dire. Il peut maintenant sentir la bourrasque des Cieux lui fouetter l'arrière de la nuque. C'est une sensation plutôt agréable quand on omet la chute vertigineuse qui l'attend. Il ne sait pas combien de temps il chutera avant d'arriver là où les autres ont été jetés. Il ne les entend plus crier depuis un moment déjà, c'est donc que la chute est assez longue. La prise de Michael se relâche autour de son cou, tout comme celles des autres autour de ses membres, et il tombe sur le sol avec un bruit sourd.

C'est douloureux, mais bon…

Il n'essaie même plus de regarder la foule, de trouver sa Mère ou d'implorer Michael qui se penche vers lui. Il s'est détourné de ces futiles espérances qui ne riment plus à rien au bord de ce précipice. Il ne fait pas attention aux autres ; ni aux cris, ni à Michael près de lui. Son visage écorché est maintenant tourné vers le ciel qui s'étend à perte de vue. Les nuages qui se chevauchent, s'unissent et se séparent au gré de leur envie ; et les caprices fougueux du vent. Ce vent qui caresse son visage, son sourire las, ce sang s'écoulant de son corps, perlant le long de sa joue. Ce vent qui caresse ses larmes et les efface au reste du monde.

Tout ceci va lui manquer. Beaucoup.

Samael attend son châtiment ; impassible, bercé par le souffle de ce vent qui avale fort heureusement les cris lassants de la communauté derrière lui.

Rien ne se passe, pourtant.

La curiosité l'emporte sur sa volonté et Samael regarde Michael. Il paraît hésiter à franchir le pas, ses poings sont serrés contre ses cuisses dans l'attente de-… Samael n'en sait trop rien, en fait.

Pourquoi hésiter ?

Michael n'était pas aussi partagé lorsqu'il a tué les autres, lorsqu'il l'a presque tué lui ; alors pourquoi hésiter maintenant, au moment de parachever son œuvre, sa mission divine toujours plus importante que le reste ? Une mission plus importante que son frère gisant à ses pieds sans montrer le moindre signe de résistance et se vidant de son sang parce _Dieu l'a ordonné_.

Peut-être a-t-il besoin d'un coup de main ?

Samael lui sourit donc avec cet air de défi qui insupporte tant Michael.

— Besoin d'aide, peut-être ?

Ce genre de bravade ne lui plaît pas. Encore moins à la suite de cette terrible tragédie. Samael le sait parfaitement. Les traits de Michael changent immédiatement, l'hésitation balayée de son visage tendu, figé par une nouvelle détermination. Ses yeux qu'il cherchait tant à voir ne laissent plus transparaître la moindre émotion. Le sourire de Samael s'élargit alors que son frère se penche à nouveau vers lui pour agripper ses vêtements lacérés. Il sourit et caresse du bout des doigts le sol blanc réchauffé par les rayons du Soleil.

C'est la dernière fois.

Michael entreprend de le soulever et Samael savoure l'étirement du tissu sous ses mains, le frottement vif contre sa peau…

C'est la dernière fois.

Il regarde Michael ; son visage, ses yeux…

C'est la dernière fois.

Et Samael prend une longue inspiration presque sereine qui trompe son frère sur son état d'esprit actuel quand son cœur est le seul détenteur de la vérité, tambourinant douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

C'est la dernière fois.

Les hurlements, les pleurs, les cris de joie… Il doit les écouter attentivement. Les imprimer dans son esprit et ne jamais oublier cette toute dernière réunion familiale. Michael le maintient d'une main, son corps livré entièrement aux Cieux, au vent qui s'engouffre sous le tissu, dans ses cheveux, entre ses plumes.

Ses ailes ne le sauveront pas de cette chute. C'est un fait.

Il lève la tête et observe le Soleil percer le manteau épais des nuages. Est-ce le matin ? Ou bien la fin d'une autre journée ? Cela aurait presque un sens quand on sait que sa fin approche. Voir cet astre est tout aussi sensé ; c'est Samael qui l'a créé, après tout. Le voir une dernière fois a un sens, d'une certaine façon. Il se délecte de cette chaleur timide qui effleure sa joue, puis l'ensemble de son visage. Il se laisse éblouir de ses rayons, savoure sa Lumière, qui est aussi la sienne. Qui avait été la sienne alors.

Une dernière fois.

Il peut la sentir, la subir, s'en nourrir une toute dernière fois.

Samael ferme les yeux et se concentre sur la vivacité rayonnante de _son_ souvenir. Il sourit toujours, sentant à peine cette toute dernière larme glisser le long de sa joue et finir sa course sur la main de son bourreau. Il sent Michael trembler, cependant ; un tremblement qui se répercute dans ses membres, le long de son échine. Il s'interroge sur les causes de ce tremblement ; est-ce un manque de force physique ? Ce serait étonnant, connaissant l'énergumène. Faire signifier à Samael sa domination incontestée sur celui-ci lui ressemble davantage.

Ce n'est pas un comportement qu'il apprécie vraiment en temps normal, mais la situation est bien différente tout comme l'est son état d'esprit. Samael n'esquisse pas le moindre geste ni profère la moindre parole blessante ; il attend simplement.

— _**Accomplis Ma Volonté, Michael !**_

C'était prévisible.

Leur **P** ère n'est guère doté d'une grande patience ; il est évident qu' **I** l a épuisé celle-ci depuis longtemps. Michael ne devrait pas **L** e faire languir ainsi, **L** ui comme tous les autres ; Samael y compris, mais ses désirs ne sont plus vraiment la priorité, non ?

 _« Accomplir. Accomplir et ne jamais réfléchir. »_

Cette courte phrase résume assez bien son existence.

Samael attend que son frère se décide. Il n'est pas le seul. L'impatience guette toute l'assemblée – elle a gagné Dieu bien avant les autres -, elle le guette tout autant. Elle semble épargner Michael, curieusement. Attend-il de lui qu'il le supplie comme certains de ses frères et sœurs l'ont fait ? Espère-t-il secrètement qu'il se débatte et qu'il lui hurle des atrocités en plein visage afin de lui rendre la tâche plus aisée ? L'attente risque bien de s'allonger. Éternellement.

La tension au niveau de son torse, là où les doigts de son aîné arrache presque le tissu, se relâche quand Samael s'y attend le moins.

Il ne l'espérait plus.

Bien qu'il se soit juré de ne plus regarder Michael et la meute divine – cette vie qui n'est plus sienne -, Samael regarde malgré tout.

C'est plus fort que lui, il n'y peut rien. Résister à la tentation… Ce n'est définitivement pas son fort.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent de stupeur en trouvant la silhouette de son frère ; droit, fier comme il l'a toujours connu, mais avec un petit quelque chose de différent. Quelque chose qui ne lui ressemble pas. Samael le dévisage, dévisage ce doute dans les yeux embués de Michael.

Un instant passe ; silencieux – uniquement pour lui, les sons, les cris… il ne les entend plus -, bien plus long qu'il ne devrait l'être. Un instant qui sépare ce relâchement subit et l'attraction du vide sous lui. Un instant où son regard se sépare du sien et s'accroche à sa main tendue. À son poignet entouré d'une main qui n'est pas la sienne ; fine et familière. Entouré de doigts qui ont si souvent séché les larmes de Samael, qui ont guérit ses blessures, qui l'ont bordé, soutenu, …

Samael regarde cette main.

Il regarde sa Mère ; fière et droite, elle aussi. Il la regarde se tenir sans un mot derrière Michael. Elle aussi le regarde ; elle ne tremble pas, elle ne pleure pas.

Elle le regarde simplement.

Et le temps reprend son cours, rapide et brutal.

Le vent siffle le long de ses côtes tandis qu'il se laisse aller contre lui. Son sourire est toujours là, bientôt englouti par ses éclats de rire.

Samael rit.

Il s'esclaffe à gorge déployée en soutenant aussi longtemps qu'il lui est possible le regard de sa Mère. Il rit - une toute dernière fois - avant de se sentir basculer pour de bon, d'être définitivement écarté du reste de la meute, ses yeux abdiquant finalement aux forces implacables qui l'entraînent par le bas.

Il rit.

Ces mains qui l'ont porté en ce monde le lâchent à présent dans un tout autre lieu.

Et c'est _ça_ … l'Enfer.

Samael rit, hilare d'avoir pu avoir aussi peur de ce qui l'attendait en bas.

Il rit car il se rend compte qu'il n'y a rien à craindre de l'Enfer.

Il y est déjà.

Et Samael accueille la chute de cette cruelle vérité avec un sourire plus éclatant encore.

* * *

 _ **À suivre dans le chapitre deux**_ – « Et si… »

* * *

 **Notes d'auteur :**

J'espère qu'il vous a plu !

Ça faisait un moment que je voulais travailler sur le passé « angélique » de Lucifer, ailleurs que dans HSH. Il y a tellement à en dire, à écrire dessus !

Côté écriture ;

J'essaierai de finir **HSH** chapitre 25 au plus vite, tout comme **INL**.

J'essaie aussi de me pencher sur le plan de la suite de « **Devil's Never Afraid** » (depuis le temps qu'on me la réclame !), mais rien de très probant pour le moment.

Je suis pas mal prise par le travail et tout le reste, donc… Désolé d'avance pour l'attente. Et merci à vous de me suivre malgré tout ^^

Laissez une petite review si ça vous plaît et à demain pour la suite :3

Bye !


	2. Et si

**Notes d'auteur :**

 _Comme promis, le second et dernier chapitre ! Merci pour les reviews EmilieKalin et Kittendealer :3_

 _Une très bonne lecture !_

* * *

Conseil musique : Matt Maeson – **Grave Digger** (Stripped)

* * *

 **ET SI…**

* * *

La chute est interminable. Aveuglante également.

Elle est telle qu'il ne sent plus rien, pas même le vent qui est supposé cisailler ses côtes avec une force redoublée. Il ne sent rien le long de ses membres, sur son visage, le long de ses lèvres entrouvertes, mais-…

Il _sent_ malgré tout.

La douleur le dévore de l'intérieur.

Il ne sait pas d'où elle peut venir, il ne peut pas la voir. Impossible, il ne voit rien non plus. Il est aveugle, muet… dépouillé de ses cinq sens pour une raison qu'il ignore. Est-ce une punition ? Chuter n'est-il pas suffisamment atroce pour son **P** ère ? Faut-il en plus le dépouiller du reste ?

Il _sent_ , pourtant.

Il ressent cette pression rythmée sur sa poitrine ; ce feu qui ravage ses poumons dépouillés du moindre souffle. Il sent ce souffle qui lui manque, qui lui échappe et lutte de concert avec la douleur qui le paralyse. Tout cet air qui l'entoure… Tout cet air qui se refuse à lui.

C'est stupide.

Il sent tout cela et rien à la fois.

Il voit cette luminosité éclatante tout autour de lui, mais reste néanmoins aveugle pour les plus petits détails.

Il entend ce violent bourdonnement, mais demeure sourd à tout ce qui l'entoure.

Il goûte la texture ferreuse de son propre sang, mais ne goûte rien de plus que cela.

Une chute autant unique que foncièrement étrange.

Combien de temps cela va-t-il durer ?

Il y a bien une fin, non ?

 _ **« -llez. »**_

Qu'est-ce ?

Ce son nouveau l'effleure et s'éclipse tout aussi rapidement, à tel point qu'il doute l'avoir réellement entendu. Il ne serait guère étonnant que son esprit commence à lui jouer quelques tours, après tout. Mais cela recommence. Plus fort, plus long et tout autour de lui.

 _ **« -fer. »**_

Cela ressemble à une sorte d'écho ; tantôt diffus, tantôt tonitruant.

Un son invraisemblable qu'il aurait volontiers ignoré si la douleur ne semblait pas répondre avec ardeur à cet appel incohérent. Il ne sent plus ; il subit, se laisse malmener par cette souffrance répétée contre son torse, autour de ses poumons, impuissant. Il ne peut rien faire.

 _ **« -espirez ! »**_

Quoi ?

Il souffre, la douleur est omniprésente ; dans cette pression et dans ce son qui s'épaissit dans l'air, qui hurle et murmure à la fois à son oreille.

 _ **« Respirez ! Allez ! »**_

 _Respirer ?_

Il n'est pas contre, franchement.

Comment faire ?

 _ **« Revenez, je vous en prie »**_

Il connait cette voix, il en est quasiment certain.

Il doit revenir, mais par aller où ? _Comment_ y aller ?

La douleur est tout bonnement insoutenable ; elle incendie ses poumons, son cœur… La sensation d'une explosion imminente à laquelle il ne peut pas être insensible. Il lui faut l'expulser, s'en débarrasser.

Respirer.

Respirer.

Vient l'explosion prédite. Partout. Son corps, ses sens jusqu'à présent bâillonnés… Il quitte le néant et se retrouve assailli avec une férocité accrue.

Pas sûr que _« respirer »_ était la meilleure solution à son problème.

Il entend ; cette voix, une autre également. Une respiration qui peine, qui lutte pour se maintenir. Une cacophonie rythmée derrière lui.

Il sent ; l'embrasement dans sa poitrine, les palpitations douloureuses de son cœur. Ces vibrations le long de ses membres gourds ; c'est désagréable. Qu'il ne soit qu'une âme errante sans réelle enveloppe et cela ne l'aurait guère étonné.

Il sent et il entend, mais il ne peut toujours pas bouger.

—…-us m'entendez ?

La question lui est-elle destinée ?

Les sensations, les bruits, ces voix… C'est déroutant, d'une puissance écœurante qu'il contient à peine du bord des lèvres. Il ne se souvient pas avoir jamais eu aussi mal en respirant.

Bizarre.

Cet engourdissement, cette douleur… Peut-être est-il enfin arrivé ?

Peut-être.

Il ne s'est jamais aventuré en Enfer ; il ne l'a que très occasionnellement observé de loin ; à une distance bien plus sécurisante que cette intense proximité.

Il s'étonne de n'avoir rien senti ; une chute pareille… On en sent forcément quelque chose. Mais l'étrangeté de la situation est telle que ne rien sentir - pas même cette supposée collision contre la lande infernale - ne lui semble plus si extraordinaire.

— ...-fer ? Écoutez-moi-…

Facile à dire.

Tout est si fort. Trop fort. Trop. C'est trop ; il ne peut pas-…Ce n'est pas-…

— _Bon sang !_ grommèle cette autre voix, masculine et tout autant familière.

Cette voix exprime une lutte dont il peine à identifier la cause, aveuglé et tourmenté comme il l'est en ce moment. Il lutte lui aussi, contre quoi… Il ne saurait le dire. Son propre corps ? Cet incendie qui ravage sa gorge au même titre que ses poumons ? Cette luminosité qui pèse sur son regard ?

Il n'est même pas certain d'avoir les yeux ouverts.

— J'essaie de vous aider, nom de-… !

L'aider ? Vraiment ? En le torturant ainsi ? Il a vu mieux question « aide ».

— Lucifer.

L'autre voix.

Il essaie de se concentrer sur elle, par-delà cette lutte constante et cette souffrance inflexible. La tâche n'est pas aisée.

— Lucifer, c'est moi ; Chloé. Essayez de prendre une longue et profonde inspiration, d'accord ?

Mais-…

— Ça vous aidera, je vous le promets, ajoute cette voix. Respirez lentement.

Ah oui ?

Il doute d'y parvenir, la douleur ne lui laisse aucun répit et s'immisce sous ses côtes à chacune de ses tentatives désespérées pour capturer une mince portion d'air. Le faire plus lentement ne peut être la solution.

Ça ne peut pas être aussi simple, si ?

Il fait une timide tentative, la pression autour de sa poitrine essayant elle aussi de saborder ses efforts avant de s'y soumettre de mauvaise grâce. C'est ardu, douloureux ; mais déjà plus supportable.

— C'est ça, l'encourage la voix. Continuez.

— Allez, mon pote...Allez.

Un râle, une autre inspiration plus profonde que la précédente et l'incendie est progressivement circonscrit. Il peut enfin sentir l'air chatouiller l'intérieur de sa gorge, emplir pleinement ses poumons sans autre douleur qu'une gêne passagère et ridicule de par sa faible intensité.

Le monde s'assombrit, devient plus clair, moins insensé.

Il cligne des yeux, ses yeux qui brûlent intensément ; mais il peut enfin _voir_. Il fixe le plafond d'un blanc immaculé, les formes imprécises penchées sur lui, parfois avalées par la clarté située plus haut pour réapparaître quelques instants après.

— Doucement, Lucifer ! Respirez lentement, tout va bien.

Il n'écoute pas vraiment ces masses informes et regarde ailleurs ; il regarde son corps. Ses mains, paumes tournées vers le haut, sur ce sol froid martelé par d'autres formes.

Des _pieds_ ? Comme c'est curieux.

Il regarde sa poitrine se soulever, sa chemise grande ouverte, un souffle glacial lui mordre la peau. Il frissonne violemment et laisse sa tête retomber sur le sol ; cette tête qui déborde de questions. C'est si confus dans son esprit, ses sensations ne sont pas plus à envier. Il déglutit difficilement ; le souffle lui manque encore et sa poitrine lutte continuellement pour se maintenir dans ce rythme imposé.

— Lucifer ? _Hey…_

Il ferme les yeux et sent pour la première fois cette trace humide sur ses joues, qui perdure, qui ne se tarit pas. Quelque chose de plus doux encore couvre cette trace ; couvre ses joues. La tête lui tourne, il a le cœur au bord des lèvres, mais il rouvre les yeux malgré tout ; deux fentes étriquées qui laissent filtrer une seule image.

La clarté qui perce le brouillard.

Il se concentre sur ce visage, ces mains fines, ces lèvres qui l'exhortent à écouter ; juste un peu.

Juste ce qu'il faut.

Et il comprend enfin.

— Hey… _Tout va bien_. On l'a eu, le rassure Chloé en chassant ses larmes. Vous ne risquez plus rien, tout va bien.

Tout va bien.

Il comprend ; il comprend que la chute a pris fin depuis longtemps. Il se rend compte qu'il n'est jamais tombé, pas récemment du moins, si ce n'est cette chute légère qui tourmente encore l'arrière de son crâne. Il dévisage l'inspectrice, calant son souffle sur le sien.

Il n'est jamais tombé.

Il ne tombe pas.

— Tout va bien, répète Chloé tandis que les renforts prennent possession des lieux.

Tout va bien.

 _Tout va bien._

 **-xXx-**

* * *

Il va bien.

Cela peut sembler invraisemblable, mais c'est pourtant le cas. Il a beau le répéter, tous ceux qu'il a pu croiser depuis la dernière heure ne cessent de mettre en doute cette vérité tellement simple. C'est un fait ; Lucifer va bien. Il veut bien admettre qu'avoir été empoisonné plus tôt par un gaz toxique aux effets assez inédits peut être un facteur de questionnement ; autant que l'arrêt cardiaque qui a suivi, mais-…

 _Il va bien._

Le gaz n'a plus le moindre effet sur lui et son cœur bat vigoureusement dans sa poitrine comme il l'a toujours fait depuis des temps immémoriaux. Il ne se cache pas que l'expérience reste assez éprouvante en soi, physiquement parlant, mais ce n'est qu'une affaire de circonstances. Une circonstance dénommée « Inspectrice », ou « Chloé » pour les intimes. Quelques mètres raisonnables de distance, un verre bien fourni en main et toutes traces de douleur, de fatigue ou d'autres altérations physiques auront totalement disparu. Ce n'est pas à force d'auscultation, de questions plus stupides les unes que les autres ou de sérieuses sommations concernant une hospitalisation qu'ils y changeront quelque chose. Pourquoi vouloir à tout prix lui trouver un problème ? C'est une perte de temps, pour lui comme pour eux.

— Je vais bien, répète-t-il pour la vingtième fois avec un sourire aimable. Je vous remercie.

Le vingt est un nombre significatif, il faut croire. L'ambulancier admet enfin que son patient ne requiert pas de réelle assistance médicale dans l'immédiat ; le pire est passé, donc son utilité également. Il hoche la tête et se retourne pour voir ses collègues conduire une civière occupée vers la seconde ambulance située plus loin sur le parking, ses gyrophares perçant la nuit noire à intervalles réguliers.

Lucifer regarde lui aussi.

Il regarde cet homme sans connaissance balancer entre la vie et la mort comme le reste de ses victimes, comme lui-même un peu plus tôt. Tout cela juste pour ne pas être pris vivant. Ou pour ne pas subir le courroux du diable. L'un comme l'autre, c'était foncièrement idiot. S'il vit, il finira le reste de ses jours derrière les barreaux, ruminant ses propres peurs pour avoir usé de celles des autres à des fins indubitablement meurtrières. S'il meurt, il n'évitera pas pour autant l'emprisonnement. Une prison quoiqu'assez différente, il faut l'admettre – une atmosphère suffocante, répétitive et bien plus cauchemardesque que ses pathétiques petits tours de passe-passe _gazeux_. D'autres géôliers, une peine plus longue – éternelle, en fait – qui l'aurait fait regretter le monde des humains.

La justice humaine – assurément imparfaite – contre la justice divine…

Le choix est vite fait, non ?

Lucifer ne peut qu'espérer qu'il succombe, bien qu'il sache parfaitement que de telles envies ne plairait pas à sa partenaire, si droite, si morale et si naïve. Lui _sait_. Il sait ce qui l'attend en bas. Oh oui, il espère entendre sa fin, la voir et sentir son âme traverser le Voile vers une destination sombre et délicieusement cauchemardesque. Il veut voir la peur s'inscrire sur son visage pour un temps indéfini ; et qui ne le sera jamais.

La peur ; pure, bestiale.

Dommage qu'il ait juré de ne plus mettre les pieds dans son Royaume de Feu et de Sang.

Lucifer laisse échapper une exclamation dédaigneuse en suivant des yeux le cortège bruyant des secouristes. L'ambulancier ne relève pas, absorbé par ce spectacle lui aussi et par son professionnalisme. Il s'éloigne promptement de son patient diabolique pour trouver une façon de se rendre utile. Lucifer ne le retient pas, il continue à dévisager avec un dédain prononcé cet homme chétif entre la vie et la mort.

Cet homme…

Que sait-il donc de la peur, la vraie ?

Comment a-t-il pu penser la lui infliger un seul instant ; à lui, le diable ?

Ridicule.

 _« Jette-le dans le Flammes ! »_

Un frisson le gagne.

Ce n'est que le vent.

Il n'est pas étonnant d'avoir froid ainsi débarrassé de sa veste Armani et avec sa chemise grande ouverte sur le souffle nocturne de Los Angeles. Il ramène ses mains vers son torse, bien décidé à remettre un semblant d'ordre dans sa tenue. Ses mains tremblent légèrement, pas assez pour signifier vraiment quelque chose, mais suffisamment pour le déconcerter.

Ce n'est que le vent.

Juste le vent.

Lucifer déglutit et frotte sa main de l'autre, le regard dans le vide.

 _« Jette-le ! »_

Il prend une profonde inspiration, tiquant en sentant à nouveau cette tension là où Daniel a tenté assez grossièrement de faire repartir son cœur. Un éléphant aurait été plus délicat. Il masse ses côtes endolories et ferme les yeux, écoutant distraitement les bribes de conversation quelques mètres plus loin, les pas précipités ou plus lents des personnes présentes sur la scène de crime.

— Mettre systématiquement votre vie en danger… C'est un hobby ou juste une coïncidence ?

Il rouvre les yeux et regarde l'inspectrice qui s'est approchée sans un bruit. Son ton laisse transparaître un profond agacement, mais Lucifer entend plus loin. Il sait qu'elle demeure inquiète à son sujet. Il sait qu'elle s'en veut.

C'est dans ses habitudes - La culpabilité est une habitude humaine, paraît-il.

Tout comme le réprimander pour avoir fait la seule chose à faire.

— Tout dépend de mon sauveur, réplique-t-il en abaissant sa main encore apposée contre son flanc.

— Je vous pensais invulnérable.

— Tout dépend, répète Lucifer sans développer davantage.

Chloé secoue doucement la tête ; elle est énervée.

Évidemment.

— Vous ne pouvez pas jouer comme ça avec votre vie, Lucifer, essaie-t-elle encore.

— Je suis invulnérable, vous l'avez dit vous-même, Inspectrice, l'interrompit-il poliment avec un sourire en entreprenant de reboutonner sa chemise.

Quel est l'imbécile qui en a arraché la moitié ?!

— Vous ne pouvez pas jouer avec votre vie, insiste-t-elle, butée. Ni avec celles de vos coéquipiers !

Il la dévisage, perplexe.

— Je n'ai pas-…

— Bien sûr que si ! Vous avez foncé tête baissée pour confronter _**notre**_ suspect sans penser à _**me**_ prévenir, moi ou Dan. Vous n'aviez aucune idée de ce qui vous attendait à l'intérieur ! Vous êtes tombé dans le piège et cela aurait pu tout aussi bien nous arriver en accourant à votre secours – Nous aurions pu mourir _tous les trois !_ Une chance que le gaz se soit suffisamment dissipé à notre arrivée…

Elle se tait et le dévisage. Sa façon de le regarder lui déplaît et il regarde ailleurs, mal à l'aise. Il pourrait trouver à redire à ses arguments, mais l'envie n'y est pas. Il veut juste rentrer et prendre un verre avant d'aller se coucher. Avant de passer à autre chose. Ses mains triturent ses boutons partiellement arrachés et il hoche légèrement la tête sans un mot.

— Mes excuses, Inspectrice. Je pensais y arriver seul sans vous mettre en danger. Il semble que j'ai légèrement présumé de mes forces, conclut-il avec l'esquisse d'un sourire sur son visage tendu.

Elle le regarde toujours, tergiversant. Lucifer est sincère, elle le sait. Mentir n'est pas dans sa nature ; jamais. Elle inspire profondément, le regard au loin, et relâche la tension qui habitait son corps jusqu'alors. Elle laisse enfin retomber ses bras qui étaient croisés sur sa poitrine, abdiquant devant les excuses polies de son partenaire et vient s'asseoir à ses côtés à l'arrière de l'ambulance.

Ils restent ainsi, silencieux et apaisés. Lucifer lève les yeux et pousse un léger soupir. Un ciel sans nuages ; ce n'est pas courant en cette période de l'année. Il peut voir chacune des étoiles piquer l'encre intemporelle des cieux au-dessus d'eux.

—Je suis heureuse que vous alliez bien.

Lucifer baisse les yeux sur Chloé. Ses yeux ne quittent pas les siens, saisis par l'éclat enfoui en eux ; l'étincelle d'une émotion qu'il peine, qu'il redoute d'identifier.

— Ne refaites plus jamais ça. Jamais… Marché conclu ?

— Marché conclu.

Il peine à soutenir son regard, cette émotion qui menace de le submerger si facilement… Lucifer détourne les yeux bien plus rapidement qu'il ne le voudrait et se replonge dans le silence. Il ne sait pas quoi dire d'autre. Il ne veut rien dire d'autre.

Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire.

Mais il la connaît trop bien. Et elle le connaît trop bien.

Ils savent tous deux ce qui s'est passé. Ils sont partenaires ; une connaissance combinée et inévitable des détails de l'enquête, des causes de la mort, de l'arme du crime. Une connaissance dont il se serait bien passé. Il aurait préféré laisser planer le doute sur ce qui lui était arrivé ; pas de certitudes, pas de questions gênantes. C'est aussi simple que ça. Ça aurait pu être aussi simple.

Il ne pourra pas la dissuader ; elle est bien trop tenace pour cela. Et il ne pourra pas esquiver ; pas bien longtemps. Il ne ment pas, c'est tout le problème.

Il ne ment jamais.

— Lucifer-…

Il ferme les yeux, vaincu.

— … Qu'avez-vous vu ?

Ses yeux sont clos, son esprit l'est tout autant. Il ne veut pas y penser. Il ne veut penser à rien ; simplement sentir ce vent, cette nuit calme autour de lui, la présence de l'inspectrice auprès de lui.

Il ne veut rien de plus.

 _« Accomplis ma Volonté ! »_

Rien de plus.

En parler n'apportera rien de bon, ni à lui ni à sa partenaire. Lucifer est le diable ; son coéquipier. Une légende terrifiante, une force inflexible…

À quoi bon démystifier cela ?

La peur tire sa puissance de la reconnaissance qu'on lui porte. L'ignorer est la seule chose à faire.

Elle s'en ira...Avec le temps.

Le temps efface tout. Il a bien effacé son nom, son ancienne vie ; pourquoi pas ça ?

Elle s'en ira, balayée d'un souffle de vent comme le gaz qui l'a porté en lui et en chacune des victimes. Lucifer en est convaincu ; il ne peut pas faire vaciller cette certitude pour une simple humaine. Ce serait stupide.

Chloé soupire à ses côtés ; elle croit avoir perdu – perdu quoi, il ne sait pas vraiment. Lucifer n'a toujours pas ouvert les yeux, et il ne désire pas le faire. Il la sent se redresser, le regarder un moment. Elle commence à s'éloigner, rendue clairement mal à l'aise par son refus silencieux.

— Dan doit avoir fini, je vais-…

— Je tombais.

— Quoi ?

Chloé se retourne vers Lucifer quand lui ouvre les yeux.

— Je me suis vu en train de tomber, répète-t-il dans un murmure.

— _Oh._

C'est tout ce que l'inspectrice lui répond. Elle ne sait pas quoi dire et c'est normal ; comment pourrait-elle comprendre le sens caché de ses paroles ? Comment pourrait-elle comprendre cette peur qui le dévore de l'intérieur ? C'est impossible. Elle ne peut pas.

Mais cela lui importe peu.

Maintenant que le silence est brisé… Autant aller jusqu'au bout.

— Je tombais et-… Il n'y avait personne pour me retenir. Qui le voudrait, n'est-ce-pas ? ajoute-t-il avec une exclamation amère. C'était même le contraire. On m'entraînait vers le vide. Savez-vous ce qu'on ressent lorsqu'on est jeté dans le vide, Inspectrice – le vide à l'état pur ?

Elle ne dit rien et Lucifer n'attend aucune réponse. Il continue.

— Vous ne pouvez plus respirer. Vous ne vous souvenez même plus comment faire ; votre propre souffle vous est totalement étranger. Il est aspiré par ce vide, englouti par la peur. Cette peur qui vous agrippe et qui ne vous lâche plus, c'est la seule chose qui vous tient sans pour autant vous préserver de la chute en elle-même. Elle vous y pousse davantage avec une écœurante satisfaction ! Le vent vous comprime, il vous lacère les membres et vous étouffe… C'est ironique, non ? Vous redoutez la fin de cette chute, mais-… Vous la souhaitez aussi plus que jamais.

Lucifer maudit le tremblement indésirable qui fait flancher sa voix sur cette toute dernière syllabe.

Il maudit ce vent.

Il maudit cet homme sur cette civière.

Il les maudit tous.

Il ne souhaite pas voir l'effroi sur le visage de l'inspectrice, pas plus que cette expression bien particulière sur ses traits – l'expression du doute. Il ne veut pas la voir douter.

Pas maintenant. Pas tout de suite.

Il garde les yeux baissés, secouant doucement la tête ; stupéfait de sentir encore cette peur tout au fond de lui, de la sentir sur ses lèvres formuler d'autres paroles plus insensées encore.

— Et si je tombais une fois de plus ?

Il rit ; il essaie d'en rire. Mais sa gorge tremble, elle aussi ; il ne peut que laisser échapper cette exclamation chevrotante d'émotions contradictoires.

C'est idiot.

Il ne tombera pas. Plus jamais.

Tout cela est derrière lui.

— Ça n'arrivera pas.

Lucifer redresse la tête et scrute longuement l'expression sereine de la jeune femme à quelques pas de lui. Pas le moindre doute ; seulement la vérité. Une vérité qui n'ose pas l'approcher ; ce n'est pas _sa_ vérité. Ça ne peut pas non plus être un mensonge.

Pas elle.

Il la regarde, essaie de déceler cette vérité au-delà de cette sérénité, au-delà du souffle du vent, de la peur. Il essaie de toutes ses forces de la trouver.

— Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûre ?

Comment, quand lui ne pouvait que douter avec une effroyable intensité ?

Comment ?

La réponse – cette vérité – était simple ; elle était là, devant lui. Dans ce sourire, cette brise qui les effleurait, ce regard qu'ils partageaient, ce doute qu'elle taisait en lui. Sans le toucher, sans rien de plus que quelques mots.

Simples. Vrais. Irréfutables.

— Parce que je serai là pour vous rattraper.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Notes d'auteur :**

Je me suis inspirée d'un épisode d'Esprit Criminels (saison 10) pour le soi-disant gaz hallucinogène qui joue sur les peurs.

J'ai beaucoup apprécié écrire cette petite fic en deux chapitres et j'espère qu'elle vous a tout autant plu. ^^

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review comme toujours ça fait toujours plaisir !

À la prochaine !


End file.
